Games
by HighlyFunctioningPsychopath
Summary: Draco challenge to a game contest, yet things get heated as we find out who wins. lemons, oneshot, smut, hot fluffy stuff, read and find out ;)


**Please review and follow, check out my other stories**

We sat side by side but completely focused on the screen ahead of us. I bit my lip and scrunched my brow in concentration. "You're going down mother fucker." I said still focused on the the game.

The boy next to laughed in mock amusement. "Bullshit." he said twisting his body, mirroring his ship on the screen. "Really cause right now I'm kicking our ass." I said smiling at the screen. It was true, I was awesome at this game, I'd grown up with it and could play in my sleep. Although Draco didn't know that when he had agreed to play me.

I knew his cocky personality and stubbornness wouldn't let him turn down the challenge. His ship crashed epically with a loud explosion and the large words "LOSER" appeared on his screen while mine read "WINNER". He frowned at me and I smiled sweetly. "Out of 6?" I said. He shook his head, "I should never agreed to out of 3."

I laughed, "I told you I'd win." i smiled and stuck out my tongue at him, winking. He launched himself at me and my back hit the couch as his mass landed on top of me. I struggled and pushed both of us off the couch, toppling us to the ground.

He smiled down at me as I was pinned, holding my wrists to the ground and holding my thighs in place with his feet. I looked back up at him, biting my lip and making my "I need you now" look. His face soften a little and he leaned down but just before our lips met I used all my body weigh to flip him over so I now was on top. I straddled his waist and held his wrists with my hand. "You silly boy" i smiled and leaned down pressing my whole body weigh on top of him and then kissed him.

I giggled as i pulled away and he leaned back up for another kiss. I pulled back and was shocked as he flipped me over again, dammit Hermione how did you not see that coming. My t-shirts had edged up due to all the rolling around I had done and he began to tickle me, knowing my stomach was my weak spot.

I laughed and squirmed and he continued his tirade of tickling. His face grew closer to mind and his fingers drew up closer to my breasts. And his fingers began to get less frantic tickling and more tender stroke. I squirmed once more from his touch then grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss me.

We had been playing in put pj's so smiled down at me as I was pinned, holding my wrists to the ground and holding my thighs in place with his feet. I looked back up at him, biting my lip and making my "I need you now" look. His face soften a little and he leaned down but just before our lips met I used all my body weigh to flip him over so I now was on top.

I straddled his waist and held his wrists with my hand. "You silly boy" i smiled and leaned down pressing my whole body weigh on top of him and then kissed him. I giggled as i pulled away and he leaned back up for another kiss. I pulled back and was shocked as he flipped me over again, dammit Hermione how did you not see that coming.

My t-shirts had edged up due to all the rolling around I had done and he began to tickle me, knowing my stomach was my weak spot. I laughed a squirmed and he continued his tirade of tickling. His face grew closer to mind and his fingers drew up closer to my breasts. And his fingers began to get less frantic tickling and more tender stroke.

I squirmed once more from his touch then grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. We had been playing in put pj's so my lack of a bra gave him easy access. Our mouths moved passionately over each others and his fingers finally reached my breast and began to message my nipple, our tongues intertwining.

My t shirt was up at my shoulders, exposing both my tits and making the shirt completely useless. I reached down and pulled it off, separating our mouths for a second. His second hand traveled down my stomach while his first still played with the tender skin on my breast. He slipped his hand into my booty shorts and rubbed my clit with a single digit.

I gasped and groaned into his mouth and his finger teased me. He smiled at my moan and continued to make me dampen my booty shorts even though I had begun to do so the second he had tackled me. "I love how wet you are for me." he said between kisses.

"I'm always wet for you." I replied and he groaned at my words. I felt a stiffness grow at my thigh and realised it was him. I bit down on his lip. "I'm so hard baby." he said moaning. "i can help with that." I said as i slipped off my shorts giving him full access. I was begging for him and I whimpered to show how much I wanted him.

He did the same tugging down his own pants,exposing his harden dick. Seeing it made me even more wet if that was possible. All of him was beauty, all pale toner skin and platinum hair. He kissed me and pushed into me. I let out a moan in relief as he gave me exactly what I wanted. He did the same, thrusting into again and again as my breaths deepened and my moans grew louder. "you're so tight, you always feel so amazing." He said breathlessly in my ear.

I groaned at his words. But in a spontaneous moment I flipped him around, while he was still inside me, so now I was on top. I began to move, placing his hands on my breast he groaned and bit his lip. "Oh no you don't" he said siting up and pushing me back down, spinning his legs around so he was kneeling and then standing.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, he pushed me up against the wall and placed my form on a small side table. He continued to thrust in to me, while I bit his lip, kissing him so hard I he would probably end up with a bruise.

He kissed down my neck and pleasure grew to be too much for me, the feel of his hard cock inside me, his lips on my tender skin and his hands on my thighs that I climaxed, moaning loudly, he let my orgasm play through as he continued to thrust, with in a few more seconds he reached his climax and cummed into me, groaning.

He lifted me up and sat back down on the couch, me straddling him and my head on his shoulder. "i fucking love you." he said, I pulled back to kiss him. "i love fucking you." I smiled and he laughed. "But yea love you to." i said kissing him again. I smiled at him and picked up the controller. "round 2?" "hell yea" he replied pushing me off and starting the game before I was ready, that bastard was gonna pay.

 **review and check out my other stuff**


End file.
